produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Kim Yohan
|birthday = September 22, 1999 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = B |height = 181 cm |weight = 66 kg |website = Mnet Profile }}Kim Yohan (김요한) is currently an idol under OUI Entertainment. He was a competitor on Produce X 101. He ranked #1 on the finale, making him the center of X1. Career & History Yohan debuted as a member of X1 on August 27, 2019 with the album Emergency: Quantum Leap and the title track "Flash". In late 2019 vote-rigging was revealed to have happened in the Produce series, and since the news broke, the group had halted activities to await the outcome of the investigations. While it was legally deemed that the trainees/participants were victims and not involved in the situation, a lot of netizens still called for X1's disbandment since the group had been formed on "unfair" terms. On January 6, 2020 it was announced that the group would disband after long discussions between the members and their agencies. On February 4, 2020 OUI Entertainment announced that Yohan would be making his acting debut in the series School 2020. Discography Produce X 101 * "X1-MA" (2019) * "U Got It" (2019) * "To My World" (2019) * "Dream For You"(2019) X1 Albums * Emergency: Quantum Leap (2019) Singles * "Flash" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce X 101 * X1-MA (2019) X1 * Flash (2019) Television Variety * Produce X 101 * X1 Flash (2019) Drama * School 2020 (2020) Gallery Promotional Kim Yohan Quantum Leap Promo 1.jpg|''Emergency: Quantum Leap'' Produce X 101 Kim Yohan Produce X 101 Profile.jpg Kim Yohan Produce X 101 Promotional 1.jpg Kim Yohan Produce X 101 Promotional 2.jpg Kim Yohan Produce X 101 Promotional 3.jpg Kim Yohan Produce X 101 Promotional 4.jpg Kim Yohan Produce X 101 Promotional 5.jpg Kim Yohan Produce X 101 Promotional 6.jpg Kim Yohan Produce X 101 Promotional 7.jpg Kim Yohan Produce X 101 Promotional 8.jpg Kim Yohan Produce X 101 Promotional 9.jpg Kim Yohan Produce X 101 Finale Promotional 1.jpg Kim Yohan Produce X 101 Finale Profile.jpg Videos PRODUCE X 101 위 I 김요한 I 날아라 날아~ 닫힌 국프마음 격파 얍! @자기소개 1분 PR 190314 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE X 101 X101스페셜 과자 가 지마!ㅣ김요한(위) 190314 EP.0|Eat the Snack Challenge PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ이진혁(티오피미디어) VS 김요한(위) 190314 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 국프님에게 가는 길 막 지마!ㅣ김요한(위) 190314 EP.0|Don't Block the Road Challenge PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 사과 떨어지 지마ㅣ김요한(위) - 송유빈(뮤직웍스) 190314 EP.0|Don't Drop the Apple Challenge PRODUCE X 101 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김요한(위) 지마 190314 EP.0|X1-MA Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 풀버전 위 김요한 ♬와줘 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 190510 EP.2|Copmany Evaluation PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김요한 - NCT U ♬BOSS @그룹X배틀 190517 EP.3|Boss Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김요한 - 폴킴 ♬너를 만나 @보컬 포지션 평가 190607 EP.6|Me After You Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 - 김요한 (KIM YOHAN) Tiktok Video Call|TikTok Video Call PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김요한 - ♬U GOT IT @콘셉트 평가 190705 EP.10|U Got It Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 최종회 To My World 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 190719 EP.12|To My World PRODUCE X 101 단독 최종회 꿈을 꾼다(Dream For You) 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 190719 EP.12|Dream For You Produce X 101 Ranking Category:Produce 101 Season 4 Category:Produce X 101 Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:X1